


Bloodied Whispers

by Ashthelame



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Butler, F/M, Maid, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Suspicion, Thriller, mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame
Summary: The death of Trever Riles devastated the town. Hung off of Kelsey Ribbons chandelier. Her entire family after that one bleak rainy Sunday turned cold. Her parents could be found whispering and the maid found in bloody clothes, but least of all the butler found sharpening his knives. Kelsey, feeling neglect from her parents secrets seeks help from her friend Jacob Roster.The one day her parents are not found at home, Jacob decides to invite over the others. Julie Poppy, Keith Lost, Kimberly Jones, Riley Blue and Luke Putter (the boyfriend). This day was when her true nightmare began. The gang must seek together the mysteries of the mansion. If not, they might die in the view of the hidden truths.





	Bloodied Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my peeps into horror i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+peeps+into+horror+i+guess).



> hi yes, i got inspiration for this at 10 at night. So uh, don't know what i'm doing just enjoy!

The bleak morning of a Monday, and Kelsey has to get ready for Trever Riles' funeral. Her ex in other words. Trever died a rainy Sunday night, when the Ribbons family returned home they had found a charm bracelet underneath the blue body of Trever. Rope around his pale neck and eyes opened wide staring at her. She felt shivers everytime she thought of it. Why him, why not someone she hadn't loved first. She had still cared, though still dating Luke Putter.

  
Kelsey stood, she had a black dress she so daringly wore one night to prom, with Trever. He loved it the night she wore it, he would love it now if only he could see. She heard the calling from her mom from the stairs. Five more minutes her muffled voice seemed to speak. Kelsey only hears, blah blah blah.

  
Starting the day with a bowl of oatmeal when already her stomach was churning and aching. She shoved it away with distaste. If only she could talk to her parents, but there they were whispering across the table to one another. Couldn't they wait until she left, until she wasn't there to envy them and how much she wanted to be apart of 'grown up time'. She rolled her eyes and purposely pushed her bowl to the floor. Shards of glass splattering with the oatmeal. She sighed out and stood, pushing her foot onto a sharp piece of glass.

  
"Oh, darling, you're bleeding." Her mother spoke.

  
"Oh no, I couldn't tell." Kelsey responded bleakly picking up the bloody glass and slamming it on the counter.

  
It stung, she could admit that. When she poured the warm water over the bloody gash across her foot. Using alcohol to rub out the small pieces of glass. She wished she could bleed out, let the funeral be for her not her ex. Though she despised him, she didn't want him dead, not a bit of her did. She looked in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes. When was the last time she slept?

  
She was always having nightmares, always waking up sweating. She saw things, things she thought the house was showing her. She knew it was crazy, just a theory she might get thrown in the loony bin for, but she thought it. She turned her attention to her natty hair. Her hair that seemed to look like a birds nest and she refused to tame. She liked it this way, if you reached in you might not find an end.

  
Banging emitted from the door, her dad spoke, "We're leaving. You going to be alright?"

  
Concern, did they have that for her anymore. Was it all just pretend. _Yes_ , she thought, _they don't love me._ She hated herself, and blamed herself for everything wrong with the life of her parents. Of course, she knew it wasn't, but her parents don't want to take responsibility and someone has too. They push everything onto her. She was only seventeen. She couldn't handle the weight of, _my boss fired the best accountant ever, Kelsey why the fuck did this happen!_ or _Kelsey, the resturant got the order wrong, why couldn't you pick a better place!_ She hated it. They blamed her for useless things 

  
"I'm fine Dad." She responded back after a few minutes past.

  
She ran a hand down her arm and back up, a few scattered freckles and some cuts. She had a dog, husky in fact, and he had sharp claws. Though her parents were worried she did them herself, her dog left the scars scattered on her arm. Her dog is dead although, 3 years ago when she was only fourteen. The day that happened was the day she lost her happiness.

  
Ever since Gilbert, her dog, had past Kelsey hasn't been the upbeat person her friends knew her to be. She dresses in dark clothing and doesn't care for herself. She lets her hair get knotted and doesn't really care to wash her face. She is what most would call an emo, but she calls herself unique. She believes this is who she really is, and the wallflower she used to be was a fake. Luke Putter loves her all the same, though he constantly is trying to change her.

  
Luke, her current boyfriend, muscular and handsome. He plays football and basketball, and is on both varsity teams for their school. He plans to go to college off a scholarship for football and plans to be in the NFL. Though, Kelsey believes he'll fail and go into health and become a doctor. Luke likes blood, he loved disecting a frog and a pigs heart.

  
She turned to wash her hands when the lights flicker. She looked up to the flashing bulb right before it goes out. An eerie sound can be heard from outside the bathroom, almost as if someone was mowing the lawn. She grabbed the golden metal knob and twisted. The door clicked, but didn't open. Locked. How though, the door locks from her side. She attempted again, locked. She took a deep breath and swallowed her dignity. She was going to die like her ex. Her wish was going to come true.

  
Before she could even blink, a knock emitted from downstairs. The lights flicked on and the noise disappaited. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened the door, it opened. She peered out into the hallway and saw nothing but darkness. She flicked the lights on and exited the bathroom. _Must have just been a fuse._ She thought to herself, little did she know it was much much more.


End file.
